


Freedom of Restraint

by Hot_Vanilla_Cream



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Bondage, Degradation, Dom/sub, Dominatrix, Duct Tape, F/F, Gags, Safe Sane and Consensual, Self-Indulgent, anyway this one goes out to all my gag lovers out there yall are valid, its rated e just in case, this isnt actually porn but it is blatantly fetishy so, this one has an abrupt ending bc its literally just fetish fuel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 06:30:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19351378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hot_Vanilla_Cream/pseuds/Hot_Vanilla_Cream
Summary: Megurine Luka is a dominatrix who gets an amusing request from a shy client.





	Freedom of Restraint

Megurine Luka worked with all kinds of women.

Being a dominatrix, she was no stranger to people with kinks that were considered strange or uncommon. That wasn't to say she had no standards, of course; she drew the line every now and again whenever she thought it necessary. But being a sex worker meant that she was exposed to all sorts of women with all sorts of preferences, all with one key desire at heart: the desire to be dominated.

Luka's job was to dominate these women however they preferred. One client might want her to be soft and gentle, while another might want her to be rough and aggressive. It didn't matter to Luka. It was fun either way, and it paid well, so she had trained herself to be able to take on any role depending on what her client wanted. She considered herself to be quite skilled at both gentle and sadistic domination, and that was how she advertised herself - a mistress who could be caring, but could also put her foot down and be stern should the need arise.

One of Luka's favorite methods was bondage. She liked to tie people up in various different ways depending on their personalities, how they wanted to be treated, and what kinds of things she wanted to do to them while they were bound. Coming up with new rope techniques was almost like a game to her. It made each of her sessions unique and gave her something different to try every time. Honestly, if she could get by on just tying people up alone, she would have no problems whatsoever.

That was why she was intrigued by a particular request that had been sent to her.

Her eyes scanned over the message's contents again and again, eyebrows raised. It had been sent to her by someone simply known as "Gumi." The message itself was quite short, but it was enough to pique Luka's interest. It read:

_umm hello!!! sorry to bother you, i was just wondering if i could make an appointment?? i dont want much really......tbh i just want to be tied up.....id be willing to pay up to 10,000 yen....._

Luka shook her head in disbelief as she typed up a reply.

_10,000 yen just to be tied up? Are you sure you don't want me to do anything else?_

There was a brief pause before the response was sent.

_not really.....sorry is that weird??_

Luka nearly laughed out loud. She had always had a soft spot for the shy types.

_Sweetheart, I'm a dominatrix. I see lots of "weird" people every day. Trust me, your request is fairly tame compared to some of the other things I've been asked to do._

_thats what makes me feel weird about it....i dont want to have sex, i just want to be restrained. theres just something about being tied up that feels......satisfying to me?? idk how to describe it im sorry_

_Don't be sorry, dear. If all you want is to be tied up, I can do that for you. It won't cost nearly as much as you're offering, though. I'd say just 5,000 would be fair enough._

_are you sure??? i can give you 6,000!!! it feels unfair to pay you so little......_

Luka smiled. Normally, she would prefer a higher price, but she had never been asked to do something to a client that didn't directly involve having sex with them before. While there was clearly a sexual motive behind Gumi's request, she had made it quite clear that she didn't want to be touched beyond being restrained, which seemed like a waste of an extra 5,000 yen in Luka's eyes.

_How about just 5,500? That's a nice, even price for something like this. Unless, of course, you change your mind about not wanting to be touched._

_ahhh okie dokie!!! thats perfect!!! and ahhh trust me im fine, just the feeling of being tied up is enough to do it for me....._

Luka tapped her finger on her wooden desk, humming in thought. Now that the deal was sealed, she needed to know a bit more detail before she agreed to have Gumi over for a session.

_So tell me, how do you want to be tied up? Ropes, handcuffs, tape, etc.?_

Gumi's reply was quick and eager.

_i usually do rope when im by myself but ive always wanted to try tape!!!! especially that bondage tape that only sticks to itself.....you have no idea how many blisters i used to get on my face from regular duct tape akfjdlljds_

_Oh? But I thought you said you've never tried tape before?_

_ive never used tape to restrain myself but i have used it to gag myself......i um. REALLY like being gagged too. i think i like it even more than being tied up_

_Interesting. I assume you'll want to be gagged as well, then?_

_yes please!!!! i like having panties shoved in my mouth first and then having tape wrapped around it.......could you do that please??_

_Of course, darling. Is there anything else? How would you like me to behave as I'm doing this to you?_

_hmm......i dont really have a preference.....ig since ive always liked the idea of a strong powerful woman tying me up id like it if you were a little rough but not too rough if that makes sense?? and then afterwards you can just talk to me about how its impossible for me to escape and how helpless i am....._

_Degradation will bump up the price to 6,000 yen._

_that's fine!!! thank you so much!!! when can you squeeze me in?? im not tryin to pressure you ahhh just wondering_

Luka paused for a moment to check her schedule. She had an opening the next day at around 1:00 PM, so she told Gumi to come at 1:05 and gave her the address for the dungeon she worked at. She was also required to bring her medical records so that it could be determined whether or not she had any diseases or infections, as that was the standard for every client. Gumi was quick to thank her multiple times and said goodbye, expressing the desire to see her tomorrow.

When she logged off, Luka continued to sit in her chair and stare at the screen of her laptop. She couldn't stop herself from grinning as she went over the exchange in her head. She tried to picture what this "Gumi" girl looked like and grinned at each new mental image that kept popping into her head. From the way she spoke, Gumi was most likely a timid, unassuming young woman who tried not to stand out too much. Luka always thought it was cute when she got shy clients. It made dominating them feel even more special.

Luka closed her laptop and got up, getting ready to go to bed. She had sessions tomorrow that she needed to attend to, and she didn't want to keep any of her customers - especially Gumi - waiting.

* * *

Gumi turned out to be quite punctual. She arrived at exactly 1:05, and Luka knew from the soft knock at her door that it was her.

"Come in, darling," she called, eager to see what her new client would look like.

Gumi took a tiny step inside, and the first thing Luka noted was the bright red blush that seemed to travel across her light brown skin. She had shoulder-length green hair with green eyes to match, though right now they were currently looking down at the floor. She was twiddling her fingers nervously, occasionally darting her gaze up to get a look at Luka's face before getting flustered again.

"Hi," she squeaked, "I'm, um, here for the...the session. I'm Gumi."

"I figured as much," Luka replied, standing up to approach the young woman with an air of dignity and grace. "How are you, dear? Did you bring the papers like I asked you to?"

Gumi nodded and reached into her pocket, handing the documents to Luka. She looked them over once, twice, three times before nodding to herself. Gumi was disease-free, just as she thought.

"Well, it looks like we're all set to get started. Tell me, Gumi, do you have a safeword? Or a safe signal, rather, since you will not be able to speak." Luka reached out to tilt Gumi's head up so that they could look each other in the eyes. The green-haired girl swallowed hard, more flustered than ever before.

"Um...m-my safe word is carrot," she stuttered, "and my safe signal is this." She held up two peace signs, shuffling her feet self-consciously. "Sorry, it's kinda dorky...I've, um, never really done this sort of thing with anyone else before."

Luka ran a hand through her hair reassuringly. "Don't worry. You're in good hands now, my pet."

Gumi sighed and leaned into the hand that was stroking her, the words "my pet" seeming to please her. She closed her eyes for a bit before opening them again, a slightly more determined expression on her face.

"O-okay. I think I'm ready now."

Luka nodded. "Very good. From now on, in the brief moments in which you are allowed to speak, you will refer to me as Mistress Luka. Understood?"

"Yes, Mistress Luka." Gumi's voice was slightly calmer. Luka gave her one more pat on the head and lead her over to the end of the wall that had a shelf with a wide array of restraints on it.

Luka made sure Gumi was watching before she selected a large roll of silver bondage tape from the shelf. She held it up closer so that she could get a better look. "I am going to use this to restrain you. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes, Mistress Luka." Gumi's eyes were wide with excitement now. It was clear that she wanted to get into position right away, but she waited patiently for the next order to be given.

 _Smart girl for a first-timer,_ Luka thought. Out loud, she said, "Strip down to your underwear for me. Then, when you're done, I want you to kneel and put your hands behind your back."

"Yes, Mistress Luka." Gumi seemed to enjoy saying those words. Obediently, she reached to take off her modest orange sweater and reveal the lacy black bra underneath, followed by her skirt. Her movements made it obvious that she wanted to get to the real fun as soon as possible, but she at least made some effort to hold herself back lest she be scolded for rushing.

As soon as Gumi got on her knees, Luka took her sweet time pacing around her, eyeing her up and down like she was some kind of shiny new toy. Gumi waited with bated breath, not daring to look her in the eyes. Eventually, she heard the sound of tape unrolling, and she couldn't stop herself from noticeably perking up.

"You want this so bad," Luka murmured, bending down just behind Gumi's back to whisper in her ear. "What kind of slut gets off to being wrapped up in tape?"

Gumi's breath hitched as she responded, "I do, Mistress Luka."

Luka shook her head, grabbing both of Gumi's wrists in one hand and pressing them together. "Hold still. I don't want you to struggle until I'm done taping you up." Then, with quick yet steady movements, she got to work wrapping the tape around Gumi's forearms.

Gumi didn't resist in the slightest. She moved only when she was told to, allowing Luka to move the tape farther up her arms. She went over each wrap more than once, securing Gumi's arms together but leaving her hands uncovered. When she was done, she stood back to get a better look at the display.

Rings of tape held Gumi's arms, making it impossible for her to move one without moving the other. She couldn't bend them, either, as the tape went right over her elbows. Despite this, she seemed to be quite comfortable, only squirming ever so slightly when she felt Luka move her over onto her back.

"I'm going to take off your panties," Luka whispered, "but I won't gag you yet. I want to see you struggle for me once I'm done taping your legs."

Gumi nodded, too busy getting used to her newly-restrained arms to reply. Luka decided not to punish her for this; it was her first time, after all.

Slowly, Luka took the hem of Gumi's black panties beneath her fingers and pulled them down, leaving a trail of juices in their wake. She wasn't surprised that Gumi was wet already. She was living through a personal fantasy, so it made sense that she would be excited.

When Luka had pulled the panties all the way off, she wasted no time wrapping Gumi's legs the same way she did her arms. Around and around, pausing occasionally to rip some off of the roll to make a new ring. Tape bondage was a less common request that she got, but that didn't make her any less skilled at it. She decided she wanted at least some of Gumi's skin to be exposed while she was bound instead of attempting to cover up as much as she could.

She stopped just below Gumi's pussy, wrapping the tape around three times before ripping it off the roll. She still had a bit more than half of it left, which was more than enough to gag Gumi with.

"Now," Luka said, standing up straight so she could look down at Gumi, "I am going to silence you. Is there anything else you would like to say to me before I revoke your speaking privileges?"

Gumi shook her head quickly. "No, Mistress Luka. I'm ready."

"Very well," said Luka. She bent down again so that she was above Gumi's face, holding the soaking wet panties up to her mouth. "Open wide."

Gumi obeyed almost immediately, letting her mouth be filled with the damp fabric of her underwear. Luka pushed the panties inside with just enough force to be stern, but just enough care not to choke her. Gumi took deep breaths through her nose, moaning a little into her new gag.

"What do you think, slut? Do you like how it tastes?" Luka asked teasingly.

"Mmhmm." Gumi mumbled, biting down a little on her panties. She had tasted her own juices before, but they somehow felt different now. Maybe it was because someone else was involved and she didn't have to rely on her imagination anymore.

Luka unrolled some more tape and held it to Gumi's lips. "I'm not done yet. But you don't mind that, don't you?" Before Gumi could shake her head, Luka began wrapping the tape all the way around her mouth. Because it only stuck to itself, she was able to wrap it over Gumi's hair without having to worry about damaging it later. She spent the next two minutes going around and around, completely covering Gumi's jaw with the gleaming silver tape.

Finally, what felt like forever, Luka stopped, snapping the last bit of tape off the roll and pressing it down hard, cementing the gag in place.

"There," she announced, standing up once more, "how does it feel? You can't escape from this, you know."

Gumi tried to speak, but her mouth had been sealed to the point where trying to form semi-coherent words was impossible. "Mmmph," was all she could manage, much to Luka's amusement.

"It's adorable how you keep trying to talk with that thing on," she said, "even though you know it's not going to work. I can keep you trapped here for as long as I like."

"Nmph!" Gumi exclaimed, shaking her head in feigned distress. Luka smirked and went to whisper in her ear.

"Oh, don't give me that. We both know you're just dying to be my little captive, isn't that right?" Luka couldn't help but take pride in the blush that her words provoked in Gumi. "You love being tied up and helpless. You love being unable to escape my grasp. You love being a cute little damsel, unable to do anything except struggle and squeal."

Gumi writhed in her restraints, releasing a long, pleading moan. Remembering Luka's orders, she pretended to struggle, trying and failing to break free from the tight tape that held her. When it inevitably didn't work, she once again resorted to attempting to talk.

"Mmm hmff?"

"What's that? Sorry, I can't understand you," Luka's voice was light and amused. She paced around Gumi again, degrading her as she went. "No one can help you. You're nothing but a pretty little toy for me to use as I please."

Gumi whined and kicked her legs, her mumbling increasing in frequency but not in volume. Despite her attempts to break free, she was very clearly enjoying herself, as her eyes shone with both arousal and happiness.

"I think I'll keep you like this for..." Luka paused to look at the time on her phone. 1:13. Perfect. "...How does another 20 minutes sound? My next session isn't until 3:00, but I always make time for aftercare."

Gumi had no problem with this. She nodded for what felt like the hundredth time that afternoon and continued to wriggle and squirm in her restraints, muttering muffled protests all the while. She was obviously wet, but that didn't seem to bother her. She was more concerned with looking and acting as helpless as possible as Luka degraded and scolded her from above.

"What a stupid slut, wriggling around as if she's strong enough to free herself. Why don't you beg for me to let you go, and maybe I'll consider it?"

Gumi's eyes were blown wide with lust as she began to squeal and moan, trying her best to form some sort of sentence. In the end, however, all that ended up coming out was a string of muffled nonsense.

"Oh, you poor, poor thing," Luka teased, her voice dripping with sarcasm, "go on, keep trying. I bet you can get it all out eventually."

"Mmf!" Gumi groaned, relishing the way the tight gag hugged her face. The more she begged, the more Luka laughed at her pathetic attempts at speech.

Luka had to admit, she had never done a session quite like this before. This was usually around the time she'd start having sex with her client, and yet here she was doing a non-sexual request. While her poise and words came naturally to her, it was definitely intriguing to be doing something outside of what she was used to.

"Such a slut," she whispered, "yet she doesn't want to be touched. You really are an interesting one, Gumi."

Gumi blushed again, but didn't look away from Luka's eyes. Luka saw the trust in her expression, the eagerness in her face, and felt a surge of something warm well up in her chest. She shook her head, focusing on the time ahead of them. She checked her phone again and smiled, leaning down to kiss Gumi on the cheek.

"I hope you're ready," she told her, "because we still have a whole 15 minutes left, and I'm just getting started."

Gumi seemed incredibly happy at this, sticking her head up to meet Luka's hand as it came down to rest upon her hair. Luka stroked the emerald green locks affectionately, planting another kiss on Gumi's forehead.

Luka worked with several women, that much was true. But for some reason, when she was with Gumi, she didn't ever want the session to end. Maybe it was fascination, maybe it was desire, but one thing was certain: Gumi was definitely the most unique client she had had in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry not sorry for the abrupt ending but this is like the first work ive written thats just 100% shameless fetish fuel. like my other stories had kinks in em but this one is just Pure Kink Nonsense for my self indulgent ass


End file.
